Influencia Lunar
by Okami Bons
Summary: Un raro evento une a dos mundos distintos y ados personas en un mismo sentimiento. Es un crossover entre Inuyasha y Sakuara Card Captor
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la Autora: Este fanfic es un es un crossover entre Inuyasha y Sakura Card Captor; la historia es Yaoi, porteriormente tendra un limon... SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN DE ACUERDO.

Ningun personaje me pertenece, solo los tome prestados un ratito para entretenerme nn.

INFLUENCIA LUNAR

By

Okami Bon´s

Capitulo 1.

Era una noche muy fría; las nubes habían ocultado la bella luna y en la oscuridad una silueta paso a gran velocidad en la ciudad, como buscando algo con desesperación sin poder encontrarlo; hasta que.

"Al fin lo encontré esta dentro de ese pozo" en ese momento la luna salio entre las nubes y aquella misteriosa figura se pudo distinguir; era la de Yue.

De inmediato saco sus hermosas alas blancas y bajo por el lugar que había encontrado; pero al momento que intentaba tomar la carta de Sakura que había perdido; el pozo destello cegándolo por completo.

Tan pronto el resplandor se extinguió, Yue abrió sus ojos, tomo la carta y se dispuso a salir del lugar; pero tan pronto llego al exterior se quedo totalmente impresionado; la ciudad había desaparecido, ahora se encontraba en un inmenso bosque.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Dónde estoy?" decidió volar más _ quizás es una broma de Sakura_ pensaba; pero solo se encontró con mas zonas verdes, unos cuantos arroyos y aldeas.

Decidió buscar la posición de su ama a través de su magia, volteo a todos lados; pero fue en vano, sentía varias presencias, pero no la de su amiga.

Confundido bajo al suelo y se dejo caer de rodillas; intento recordar que había sucedido, pero su mente estaba en blanco, solo aquella luz en el pozo.

Estaba tan concentrado que no cinto la presencia de una pequeña niña, que ya estaba a su lado. "Señor Sesshomaru", dijo la pequeña emocionada.

El chico salio de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a la niña; lo que le dio oportunidad a la chiquilla a ver que se había confundido "lo siento, yo pensé que era otra persona, yo…"

El ángel se puso de pie asustando a la pequeña, quien comenzó a retroceder con la vista aun fija en aquel ser.

"No te preocupes, no te haré nada…¿Qué lugar es …?" no termino de decir lo que quería porque pudo percibir que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban; de pronto vio un resplandor que se acercaba a él; se elevo, pero no tan rápido como esperaba pues su ala recibió una herida que comenzó a sangrar.

La agilidad de su atacante era mejor de lo que esperaba, lo miro mientras guardaba su espada y se acercaba a la niña que hacia unos momentos lo había encontrado.

"Estas bien Lin" La pequeña de nombre Lin se alegro de ver nuevamente a su protector. "Si Señor Sesshomaru" contesto feliz la niña, mientras otro pequeño ser se acercaba a ello.

"Liiiiin¡te dije que no te separaras¡pudieron haberte matado!; no cabe duda que tienes mucha suerte que el amo Sesshomaru llegara a tiempo para salvarte", la niña sonrió al pequeño ser verde que le hablaba "Gracias por preocuparse por mi señor Yaken".

Yue los miraba curioso, mientras tocaba su herida; el ataque había sido certero, le había lastimado el hombro y su ala; tenía que bajar para curarse.

Sesshomaru miro hacia el cielo para observar al supuesto atacante de Lin; abrió los ojos impresionado ya que Yue vestía ropas extrañas para el; por otro lado el ángel también lo observaba, y por las ropas de su atacante se pudo dar cuenta de lo que había pasado "retrocedí en el tiempo" se dijo a si mismo el guardián de las cartas y se marcho del lugar; no fuera que decidiera atacarlo nuevamente.

"Yaken encárgate de Lin" ordeno Sesshomaru, mientras se marchaba nuevamente.

Yue estaba descendiendo cerca de un rió para limpiar la sangré de su herida; pero había un problema, no podía mirar donde estaba realmente esta, se hinco frente al arrollo y con sus manos tomo un poco de la cristalina agua para beberla; había sido una noche agotadora. Se relajo y se dio tiempo para pensar como haría para regresar a su mundo; también le preocupaba que Saura lo estuviese buscando; pero conociendo a su nueva dueña seguramente eso era lo que estaría haciendo.

Por otro lado el no podía sobrevivir mucho tiempo legos de su pequeña ama, pues necesitaba alimentarse de alguien que potara el poder luna; pues después de la búsqueda de la carta perdida y el ataque de aquel ser extraño había quedado muy exhausto.

Al verse sin mucha energía, solo encontró una cosa que tenia que hacer; transformarse en Yukito, de esta forma podría ahorrar un poco de su poder y encontrar la manera de salir de allí; sin embargo su ala aun no se curaba, por lo que no podía cambiar su cuerpo a su apariencia humana hasta recuperarse. Que dilema… las nubes cubrieron de nuevo la luna en aquel desconocido lugar.

"Así que aquí estas" dijo Sesshomaru al extraño ser alado de una forma arrogante, Yue estaba dispuesto a defenderse de aquel ser tan agresivo, por lo que formo una esfera de luz en su mano.

"No se como diste conmigo pero no permitiré que me mates" Sesshomaru por su parte lo miro fríamente y empuño su espada por si tenia que dar un golpe rápido; ambos se miraban fijamente dispuestos a defenderse o atacar en cualquier momento, mientras el cielo se despejaba dejando que el resplandor de la luna llena los iluminara a ambos.

Sesshomaru se dio tiempo para observar a su contrincante detenidamente ahora que había mayor iluminación; ya que la primera vez que lo hizo no pudo distinguirlo bien debido a que estaba en el aire; y aunque sus facciones no demostraron nada, estaba impresionado por los hermosos ojos plateados que lo miraban fijamente; las blancas alas y el cabello blanco que resplandecía con los destellos de la luna; era realmente muy hermoso.

Sesshomaru bajo su guardia y bajo su mano lentamente como diciendo 'no quiero atacarte'; Yue ante esto también se relajo un poco; en verdad aquel ser era sumamente interesante, sus ojos amarillos que brillaban como el ámbar, sus vestiduras y su cabello blanco y sedoso; pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el pequeño símbolo de media luna que aquel ser portaba en su frente; el ángel estaba embelezado, pero salio de su trance.

"¿Como me encontraste?" dijo mientras se lavaba el rostro seguro de que no lo atacaría nuevamente; y miro la luna esperando una respuesta de su acompañante.

Sesshomaru se acerco prudentemente hasta quedar a un lado de aquel ser; mirando ha la misma dirección que el otro; mientras respondía "No me fue difícil, estas herido. Puedo oler la sangre y además tu aroma es muy distinto a todo lo que hay aquí" la arrogancia en su voz parecía inflexible.

Yue lo miro nuevamente "¿Por qué quieres matarme¿Acaso hice algo?"

"Nada" Sesshomaru seguía mirando la luna sin siquiera inmutarse.

"¿Nada!...Mira si fue por que me acerque a esa pequeña niña...no tenia planeado atacarla , ni hacerle daño, yo solo quería saber ¿Dónde estaba?" Dijo molesto.

Sesshomaru finalmente se digno a mirar a su interlocutor "¡Valla, entonces me equivoque, un error cualquiera lo comete"

"Un error que pudo matarme" dijo molesto y apretando su propia mano con fuerza.

Sesshomaru simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la seguridad del bosque, Yue lo miraba con cierto rencor contenido; pero cuando el joven de ojos ámbar se giro simplemente le dijo "Sígueme"

"No tengo por que hacerlo" dijo molesto el ángel mientras se ponía de pie; que genio tenían esos dos.

"Como quieras, solo quería ayudarte" dijo el otro y continuo su camino, con su andar desinteresado y pasivo.

Yue lo observo mientras se adentraba más en el bosque; si no seguía aquel ser no podría recuperarse y volver a su forma humana; eso lo llevaría a una muerte segura, además no conocía nada de este extraño mundo; por lo que finalmente decidió seguirle a pesar de todo.

El youko lo miro de reojo, sin siquiera detener su andar; después de un rato de estar caminando en silencio se encontraron nuevamente con aquella pequeña de nombre Lin y aquel ser extraño que le llamaban Yaken; ambos acompañantes se sorprendieron al verlo regresar con su amo.

"Pero amito Sesshomaru, ese ser quiso atacar a Lin¿Por qué lo trae con usted?" replico el pequeño ser, pero solo recibió como respuesta fue una reprimenda en la cabeza que le dejo un chichón.

"Pero amito por que me pega" decía mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Yaken, quiero que cures su ala… y no me contradigas nuevamente" Dicho esto el Sesshomaru se marcho nuevamente del lugar. Yaken volteo a ver a Yue, pero el pobre se asusto con la gélida mirada del ángel; aquella que solo creía poseía su joven amo (nota: joven jajajajaja es más viejo que matusalén)

Lin, sin embargo, como era su santa costumbre ni se inmuto; se acerco al ser y tiro de su manga "Por favor discúlpeme, si no me hubiese asustado cuando lo vi, el Señor Sesshomaru no lo hubiese atacado", Yue solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno… se puede sentar, es demasiado alto para que alcance su herida" dijo sonriente la pequeña, a lo que el ángel solo se inclino para hacer lo que le pedía. "Señor Yaken¿Qué espera para curarlo, si el Señor Sesshomaru vuelve y ve que no hemos hecho lo que nos ordeno se molestara"

"¡Ya voy, Ya voy, no puedo creer que esta niña me este dando ordenes¿Quién se cree que es?" Yaken trajo un poco de agua y Lin se encargo de retirar la sangre seca que tenia el ala con unos pequeños trozos de tela limpia, después el pequeño ser verde aplico unas cuantas yerbas medicinales en la herida del hombro y el ala.

"Listo, esto acelerara el proceso de curación, estarás bien en aproximadamente cinco horas" dijo entusiasmado Yaken con su labor

"Señor Yaken¿Cree que el Señor Sesshomaru regrese pronto?" dijo la niña sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, regresara pronto, pero ya es hora de que duermas… y Usted también; se sentirá mejor cuando amanezca"

Yue lo miro por un rato, y el pobre súbdito de aquel youko, tembló un poco antes de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos plateados; el ángel por su parte pensó que seria mejor hacer lo que esa pequeña cosa verde le había pedido y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

CONTUNUARA

Hola es mi primer fanfic que subo y de hecho el primero que escribo de este estilo, espero les guste, mandenme review quiero conocer sus comentarios, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

INFLUENCIA LUNAR

By

Okami Bon´s

**CAPITULO 2**

El amanecer estaba próximo, Yue despertó incluso antes de que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte; miro a su par de acompañantes, pero ni rastro de el que se llamaba Sesshomaru, al parecer aun no regresaba.

Se levanto y extendió sus alas; la medicina había surtido efecto, ya se sentía mejor y su herida parecía haber cerrado por completo.Decidió marcharse, no sin antes escribir en el suelo con un pedazo del carbón de la fogata un gracias; algo que el guardián de las cartas no solía decir muy a menudo.

Una vez que estuvo lo bastante lejos del lugar, decidió regresar a su apariencia humana, ocasionando que le pobre Yukito, también se quedara desorientado y sorprendido del lugar en el que ahora se hallaba; pero finalmente el muchacho decidió comenzar a caminar en búsqueda de algo de civilización y un buen restaurante, ya que se moría de hambre.

Estuvo caminando por largo rato, pero debido al desgaste de energía de su otro yo, sufrió un desmayo; cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontraba en una pequeña choza y un pequeño niño con cola y orejas de zorrito lo observaban al lado de una pequeña cama en el suelo, en la que se encontraba.

"Aome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, ya despertó" comenzó a gritar el Zorrito cuando los ojos adormilados de Yukito lo miraron con curiosidad; de pronto las personas que había llamado el niño entraron una a una comenzaron a llenar el recinto; dos chicos y dos lindas jovencitas… aunque uno de ellos era particularmente extraño, cabello blanco y orejas de perro.

"¿Estas Bien?" la chica con vestimentas conocidas para el joven Yukito fue la que se le acerco a preguntarle, por lo que se incorporo poco a poco y le sonrió "Si, gracia" dijo a la chica que le sonreía de igual forma.

"Dime¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? Bueno, quiero decir… eres de la época de la Señorita Aome ¿no es así? Por tu vestimenta claro" dijo el monje acercándose también a donde estaba la chica.

Yukito se le quedo mirando aun con su sonrisa en la boca, pero su silencio les dio a entender que no sabia de lo que estaban hablando "La verdad no se cómo llegue aquí, de hecho no se ni dónde estoy… mmm mi ropa si supongo que es de otra época o a menos que estemos en un carnaval"

"¡Cuan carnaval, estas son nuestras ropas" dijo molesto Inuyasha, acercándose al grupo con una cara de enojado; peo Aome simplemente lo miro con malos ojos mientras decía "Abajo" y el extraño chico con orejas de perro caía precipitadamente al suelo.

Yukito seguía con cara de no entender nada, e Inuyasha y Aome se habían puesto a discutir…bueno mas bien a gritar, el extraño monje estaba distraído con la otra joven, que de un momento a otro, le planto un cachetadon; al parecer se había propasado con ella de algún modo; así que el pequeño zorrito fue quien se acerco al desorientado inquilino.

"Hola yo soy Shipo, El monje es Miroku y la que esta a su lado se llama Sango, la chica de uniforme es Aome, y el perro roñoso que esta ladrándole se llama Inuyasha" dijo el pequeño mientras señalaba a cada uno mientras los nombraba.

"A quien llamaste perro pequeña bola de pelos" decía Inuyasha, pero otro abajo le impidió llegar a su objetivo; Yukito solo se rió, parecía que eran muy buenas amigos todos.

"Mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito, pero puedes llamarme Yuki" Aome quien ignoro las pataletas de Inuyasha volvió al lado de Sango y Yukito

"Yuki, debes tener hambre ¿quieres comer con nosotros?" ofreció la chica; Yukito acepto sin vacilar, pero al momento de estar comiendo todos quedaron impresionados por la forma en que el chico devoraba; incluso Inuyasha que era el que comía más del grupo.

"Gracias estuvo todo delicioso" dijo feliz el muchacho, mientras los demás no salían de su impresión se había comido casi todas las reservas que tenían del viaje.

"De..nada" dijo Aome mostrando una sonrisa forzada, para salir de su estado catatónico.

"Bueno les molestaría si camino un rato, quiero bajar los alimentos" Inuyasha miro al muchacho y levanto una ceja mientras dejaba su comida y comentaba "Pero no vallas a caminar tanto no valla a ser que nos dejes de nuevo sin co…"Aome le tapo la boca antes de que terminara de decir las cosas "Adelante, solo no te alejes demasiado, es peligroso"

Yukito asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a andar; mientras Inuyasha veía a la chica con malos ojos y esta desafiaba su mirada "No seas grosero Inuyasha" dijo la chica tan pronto se alejo lo suficiente su nuevo acompañante, destapando la boca del hanyou. Sango y Siroco solo afirmaron como dando su apoyo a Aome.

"Pero come demasiado, no dejo sin casi nada" dijo molesto

"Inuyasha exageras" respondió Aome, aunque en realidad pensaba que si comía demasiado.

"¡Exagerar! Se comió cuatro sopas instantáneas, seis bolas de arroz, tres melones, dos sandias, tras bolsas de esas cosas que llamas papas… que por cierto eran mías y dices que exagero ¡Aome, tu también lo viste ¡Es una maquina de devorar!"Inuyasha paresia algo frustrado mientras miraba las envolturas de sus papas fritas.

Sango y Miroku movieron de nuevo la cabeza ahora apoyando a Inuyasha, quien seguía llorando por sus papas; pero Aome los miro mal y una gotita de sudor resbalo por sus cabezas.

"Bueno, es que creo que Inuyasha tiene un poco de razón" dijo nerviosa Sango.

"Si casi no comí" dijo el monje Miroku, pero la mirada de Aome lo puso nervioso nuevamente "jejejeje que le vamos a hacer, esta bien"

"déjenmelo a mi yo me encaro, con mis garras de acero, o quizás el viento cortante…también puedo aventarlo a un barranco… que mas da ¡SE COMIO MIS PAPAS!" Inuyasha regreso a la conversación, después de darle mi pésame a su comida para mañana.

"Inuyasha" dijo de forma melosa Aome, a lo que Sango, Miroku y Shipo retrocedieron un paso.

"¿Y a hora que quieres?" dijo el chico de manera despreocupada.

"ABAJO…. Creo que exageras" dijo la chica a un lado del pobre chico que estaba incrustado en la tierra.

"Aome, creo que ahora si lo mataste" dijo Shipo acercándose y pegándole a Inuyasha con una pequeña vara en la cabeza.

"Brincos dieras enano bueno para na…"Ni si quiera había logrado incorporarse por completo cuando otro grito de Abajo lo enterró nuevamente, los demás decidieron no decir ni pió.

Tan pronto regreso el joven Tsukishiro, Aome se acerco a él y juntos contemplaron la luna de la época antigua. "Sabes, tengo una idea de por donde te pudiste a ver transportado a este lugar" dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio, Yukito la observo con detenimiento mientas esta se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano "Ven te llevare hasta allí".

Aome se encaminaba con Auki al pozo donde ella había entrado y salido varias veces; mientras sus compañeros los seguían de cerca en silencio; antes de llegar al lugar sango se acerco a Aome y la tomo del brazo, para apartarla un poco de su nuevo acompañante.

"Aome¿en verdad crees que el allá pasado por aquí, es que bueno, tu e Inuyasha son los únicos que han podido hacerlo gracias a la ayuda del fragmento; no creo que el tenga uno"

"No lo se Sango, pero no perdemos nada con intentar, además es lo único que se me ocurre, si no ¿de que otra forma pudo haber llegado aquí?"

"La Señorita Aome tiene razón, no se pierde nada con probar; además me pregunto ¿tendrá algún poder mágico o algo ese extraño chico? Dijo el Moje Miroku sobresaltando a las dos chicas, quienes no habían notado cuando se acerco.

"Yo dijo que hagamos lo que tenia planeado y lo …" decía Inuyasha antes de que un abajo lo dejara comiendo un poco de pasto.

"Bueno, bajo yo primero y me sigues de acuerdo" dijo Aome una vez que estaban frente al poso al chico de sonrisa dulce.

Una vez en el fondo Aome utilizo los fragmentos de chicos; la luz resplandeció alrededor de las dos figuras… Los demás que estaban arriba en la entrada al pozo, esperaron a que aquella luz desapareciera para asomarse, pero cual fue su sorpresa Aome ya no estaba allí, pero "Jejeje creo que no funciono" dijo un chico de cabello grisáceos y con lentes desde el fondo.

"Cielos y ahora que haremos" dijo sango; Miroku simplemente se atormentaba en silencio y Shipo saludaba con sus patitas al chico.

"Ya les dije que podremos hacer; solo déjenmelo a mi y …" un abajo volvió a callar a Inuyasha quien no había visto el resplandor cuando Aome regreso.

CONTINUARA

**Hola nuevamente, quiero agradecer a Tane-chan, Caritos y a Paddyprongsy por haber dejado sus reviews, que bueno que les este gustando mi historia, y espero continuen leyendola y mandando sus comentarios.  
**

**La proxima semana estare fuera de vacaciones, asi que actualizare tan pronto llegue gracias por todo **


End file.
